galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
CC-9676
CC-9676 or "Denzel" was a Former Clone Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic. He was the captain in the well known clone unit known as "Blast Squadron" which contained many ARC troopers and regular clones. Denzel was discharged from the army to pursue a new life. Relaxing on Bowucan The Squadron was relaxing on Bowucan, after a long battle. But the Captain was restless, he was wide awake when everyone was asleep. He saw many things during his time in the war, and brain worms was the start. His Squad had fought off Geonosisan Brain Worms in a small space of their ship. The Captain nicknamed "Denzel" had managed to shoot the cooling unit to freeze just before he could be found and taken over. 3 members of his squadron had died and this threw Denzel off the edge, he had made contact with the Army before he passed out due to the cold. His Squadron known as "Blast Squadron" lost 3 members of their elite ARC Trooper unit, they had been buried after Denzel regained consciousness.Denzel couldn't sleep a wink so he got up and walked into the communications room and made contact again to the Republic. This time he was serious. "Trooper Denzel, you made contact again, but his time your are wanting to quit the Army?" "I lost 6 men, in that fight. 3 were in the ARC trooper unit. This time I am not joking. I will make my way back to Coruscant." Denzel then heard a noise behind him, he turned around and half his squad were standing at the door way. "How could you quit?" said one trooper. "I am no longer, your captain. I can't keep on doing this!" "You have to stay." said another. He then turned to the Jedi and said "I'll continue this later." he turned off the com-link connection and turned around to face his men."I am no longer, in charge. My second in command is in charge." "But." "Don't start! I've been in this war longer then you have, and if you seen what I've seen you do this to.." Denzel then looked at his former squad one more time to see one member on the ground. The Ground Troop said "You're doing the right thing." Denzel nodded and walked away, he took his ship to Coruscant and waited for his turn to talk. He didn't have to talk, he was given a piece of paper. Denzel saluted one last time and walked out of the Senate Building. He put his armour in a suitcase and found the nearest shuttle. A New Life "Denzel, we're sorry for the loss of the 6 members in your squad. Nothing can bring them back from the dead, but you are one member who can live on. You chose your path and now this is where we end ours." Denzel held out his arm and said "The value of freedom is my own choice. I lost many brothers to battle. The ones I lost to the brainworms, was even worse you can't begin to believe how I felt." Denzel said to his ex-Jedi-General. The machine came up with his file and Denzel said "Look at that file. 10 relief missions, 15 battles and 3 ranks. Wow.. Sir. If I may, can you add to that. 'Honourable Discharge, due to breakdown'?" "I can write discharged, that's all I can do." The file was then saved and sent to the Kaminoans, his chip removed and his weapons taken. "You're own your own now." Denzel said one last thank you before walking off the shuttle into another shuttle, his own. Denzel flew to a planet he fought on and bought a house there. He earned a new job as a bar man, he served the drunks of the planet and he wasn't bothered by the fact war could hit at any time. One day whilst on tap he heard a familiar voice. "Yo, bar man, a drink please!." Denzel turned around and served the man his drink. "Yo. Your Denzel aren't you?" "Yeah, why?" "The names Blazer." "Former clone in Golden Squad? I know you well." "CT-0342, is your number?" "Was my number. I was discharged. I lost 6 members of my squad, during a brain worm attack. Something I don't like talking about." Blazer nodded and said "Just like Kintan." "That battle destroyed Golden Squad, and created 'New GS', that was some action there." "Yeah, now I am part of the Anti Imperial Forces." "You're against them?" "With them.." said Blazer as he took a sip of his drink. "I can't. No way I can go back." The Story Starts "What did you see, Denzel?" "I saw one clone he was blasted from oblivion and brought back from the dead 3 times, one was shocked to death, another killed from drinking." Denzel poured a drink for Blazer and poured himself one."It's just something, I couldn't deal with it anymore. I always wanted to save my brothers from certain death, but that was hopeless, we were always dying around each other. I didn't want to see any more suffering. I saw BRAIN WORMS, they were the end of the line. They were my downfall. I didn't want to see something like that again. It was horrible." As customers were listening into the conversation, Denzel's boss was sitting in the corner. "I remember what it feels like to wake up and dream about the BRAIN WORMS. I see the clones attacking me, and the others. It's not the dream I wanted. Either was working here, but it was better then sitting in a ship for a decade in hyperspace." Denzel finished his story to Blazer an hour later, and said "If you want to escape the wild life of the world you can work here."Blazer said "I prefer the Empire. But your welcome trooper if you want to join." "I said before I have a better life here." Returning to the Army Denzel found it hard to do the same job in the bar everyday. Denzel decided it was time to re-join the Grand Army. "Denzel are you sure you're ready for the army again. You don't want to stay here?". Placing his weapons in his holsters, Denzel said "Not anymore. I'm done serving people. I'm going back to serve them." Denzel opened the door to the bar and the barman said "Good luck out there.." Denzel thanked him and walked out of the bar and to his ship. Denzel contacted the Jedi and his brothers and said "I am returning expect me soon. I'm done with bar orders. I'm back to serving the ones most in need." "Excellent, welcome back them Captain Denzel." "I don't care if I have to be demoted to get back in the army. See you soon." Denzel closed of his communications device and placed it in his pocket. As soon as he landed on Coruscant it was all out hell for Denzel. "Welcome back CC-9676. You're CO Commander Bly is waiting for you. But first put out your hand." Denzel did as ordered and his number and name were put back into the GAR computer. "My CO was Captain Lock.. What happened?" "Too many numbers. Commander Bly and General Secura need a trooper like you. I suggest you get to your barracks leaver boy." Denzel saluted and went to the 327th Star Corps barracks.